


Warmth

by Illusion_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, holding pinkies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: A Kenma le gustan las manos de Akaashi.Son más grandes que las suyas y eso le agrada. No son suaves; son algo ásperas de hecho, pero eso le da un toque encantador y algo varonil. Le gusta cuando le toca la mejilla o le sostiene de las manos porque las de Akaashi siempre están tibias. Eso le hace entrar en calor en invierno y se lo agradece infinitamente.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noe_Sweetway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/gifts).



A Kenma le gustan las manos de Akaashi.

Son más grandes que las suyas y eso le agrada. No son suaves; son algo ásperas de hecho, pero eso le da un toque encantador y algo varonil. Le gusta cuando le toca la mejilla o le sostiene de las manos porque las de Akaashi siempre están tibias. Eso le hace entrar en calor en invierno y se lo agradece infinitamente.

Le gusta cuando Akaashi juega con su cabello y lo cepilla. Kenma tiende a olvidar que debe cepillarlo en cuanto sale de la ducha y termina con un nido de pájaros en la cabeza. Por eso se le cae tanto el cabello y se queja aunque Akaashi tenga cuidado con su cabello.

También le gustan los dedos de Akaashi. La forma en que agarra un lápiz. La forma en que pasa las hojas de algún libro que está leyendo o el cómo se enroscan cuando agarra un mechón del cabello de Kenma y juega con él mientras el otro chico está distraído con uno de sus juegos. O cuando le toma del mentón y se acerca para darle un rápido beso.

Y, bueno, a Kenma le gusta todo de Akaashi. Y si tuviera que elegir sólo una característica física de su novio, tendrían que ser sus manos. Aunque, en realidad, Akaashi en sí es su favorito.

Kenma no es alguien que busque mucho el contacto físico, usualmente es Keiji quien lo inicia, pero a veces le gustaría tomar de la mano a su novio. Y en serio quiere hacerlo. A veces, cuando se propone hacerlo, termina siendo abrumado por toda la gente que los rodea. Sus niveles de ansiedad se disparan y al final termina frustrado por no poder hacer algo tan simple como eso.

A Akaashi parece no importarle que no pueda hacerlo en público. Cuando ambos están solos, Kenma es bastante pegajoso —aunque trate de engañarse a sí mismo y lo niegue—. Se dedica a jugar con los dedos de Akaashi y entrelazarlos en los suyos, o frotar su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. A Keiji le parece totalmente adorable que sea así y no le molesta en lo absoluto, aunque a veces se distrae bastante con la ternura de Kenma y tiene que esforzarse bastante en concentrarse de nuevo.

Y es en una de esas veces, en las que Kenma juega con los dedos de una mano de su novio, que decide ser un poco más cariñoso en público. Al día siguiente tenían que salir por un nuevo videojuego que ha estado esperando y sabe que es la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su plan.

Sólo esperaba no ponerse ansioso por las miradas de las demás personas.

* * *

Se puso ansioso.

Se había mentalizado lo suficiente para poder hacerlo y, de hecho, lo había logrado. Había tomado a Akaashi de la mano, en público, por dos minutos... hasta que un niño en la fila del lanzamiento del videojuego le preguntó por qué hacía eso. En cuanto la pregunta terminó de ser formulada soltó la mano de Keiji en un segundo. Sentía no sólo la mirada del niño, sino de todos. Sabía que eran su mente y su ansiedad jugando con él, pero ya no se sintió capaz de volver a tomarle de la mano.

Ni siquiera se pudo disculpar con Akaashi en ese momento. Y Keiji no se veía molesto, tenía una expresión neutral en realidad, pero aun así se sentía mal por haberlo rechazado de forma tan abrupta.

Cuando salieron de la tienda estaba bastante oscuro ya. Kenma no había pensado que tardarían tanto en la tienda.

Le echó un vistazo a Keiji y se encogió un poco más en su chamarra. Quería disculparse, pero le daba un poco de miedo que el chico sólo aceptara su disculpa porque no quería que el ambiente siguiera estando tan incómodo.

Estaba tan concentrado en decidir si debía disculparse en ese momento o hasta que llegaran a la estación del tren, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Akaashi estaba entrelazando sus meñiques. Levantó su mirada y Keiji ya le estaba observando en ese momento.

—Si no estás listo para tomarme de la mano en público, Kozume-san, está bien. Si sólo son los meñiques, también está bien.

—Pasos pequeños... —murmuró Kenma mientras aferraba más su meñique al otro.

—Exacto. Así que, sólo hazlo cuando te sientas cómodo. No te preocupes por mí o de lo que podría gustarme.

Cómo no hacerlo si diciendo esas cosas sólo me quiero esforzar más, aun con mi ansiedad.

Pero no dice nada a eso y así se quedan, en silencio, tomados de los meñiques y estando lo más cerca posible del otro mientras caminan por las iluminadas calles de la gran ciudad de Tokio.

Y a Kenma le gusta estar tomado de los meñiques con Akaashi, lo siente íntimo y delicado pero sobre todo relajante. No se podría sentir más a gusto y eso le fascina. Le fascina Akaashi y lo reconfortante que es. Se siente como en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que sus emociones le abruman demasiado y le urgen a decir cursilerías que no diría usualmente.

Se detienen en la parada del autobús, todavía con los meñiques entrelazados. Cada uno va por rutas diferentes y el que llega primero es el de Keiji. Se sueltan y se quedan viendo unos momentos hasta que el rubio abre la boca para despedirse de su novio.

—Gracias. Por todo.

—No hay que agradecer, en serio.

—Me gustas un montón —y no sabe por qué lo ha dicho. No sabe si es por el hecho de que sus emociones son demasiado abrumadoras o simplemente por el hecho de que en serio quiere expresarle con eso todo. Ahora sus mejillas están rojísimas, tiene mucho calor y sólo quiere que la tierra se lo trague.

Y Keiji se sorprende. Es la segunda vez que le escucha decir eso y es la segunda vez que no sabe cómo reaccionar aparte de sonreírle.

—También a mí. Nos vemos —y las puertas del autobús se cierran con esa frase final. Se despide de Kenma por última vez a través de la ventana y se aleja.

Kozume sólo espera pacientemente por su autobús. El corazón le late desenfrenadamente y todavía hay pequeños trazos de la calidez del meñique de Akaashi sobre el suyo.

Le gustaba que las manos de Keiji fueran cálidas.       

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza jajajaja perdón por eso 


End file.
